Promises Are Meant To Be Kept
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: "Mi When we turn Eighteen I'm going to marry you." Declared seven year old, Nick. "Sure Nick. But lets do it after lunch, kay?" Niley. *REWRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do this over because I want to make it better. I don't think that it was really well written last time. I picked up a few writing tips and I want to try them out. Hopefully you guys will like this. It's going to be a little different from last time so make sure to read again!**

**I will only continue writing this if I get enough reviews on it**.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I felt another kick hit my abdomen. I struggled to sit myself up in bed and looked at the clock on the bedside table. I squinted at the glowing numbers. It was 2:44 AM. I looked around the pitch- black room. I sat there in the dark, staring at absolutely nothing, what else was I supposed to at almost three in the morning. I was just drifting off to my desperately wanted slumber when the baby kicked once again. Oh God the baby just wasn't going to let me sleep, was it? I patted my stomach, in the hopes to calm the baby down. But it seemed like I was only encouraging it, because it did it again. Okay this was getting to be ridiculous; I was never going to get any sleep at this rate, then tomorrow I would be all exhausted and tired. It was also almost t demon hour, and I hate to admit it I was getting to be a little scared, I always did hear noises around this time.<p>

The first time the baby kicked it was absolutely amazing, but now since I couldn't stop feeling it, it was getting to be annoying and aggravating. It wasn't fair that I had to deal with this on my own. I turned myself around in bed to face my sleeping husband on the other side of me. He looked so peaceful lying there, and snoring lightly. But sadly he wasn't going to be like that for long. "Nick, wake up." I shook his arm.

No response.

"Wake up!"

Nothing.

"Nick, get your lazy ass up!"

Once again, nothing. Boy he was one heavy sleeper. I slipped the pillow from under his head; he just shifted his position and kept on sleeping. I hit his face with the pillow. Now that got him up.

He sat up in bed frantically. "What happened? Is the baby coming? Is the house on fire?"

"No, Nicholas the house is not on fire." I replied rolling my eyes.

He looked at me confused. "Then why'd you wake me up?" He looked over at the digital cock. "It's like three in the morning."

"Oh I'm sorry. But I didn't really think that it was fair that I'm not able to go to sleep because of the baby but then when I turn around I see you sleeping soundly without a care in the world. But whatever, just get you freaking sleep. Don't worry about me, I'm just fine." I crossed my arms and turned my head. Geez my pregnancy hormones were making me sound like a complete and utter bitch. I turned my head around to sneak a peek at Nick. He looked a little shocked from my little outburst.

"What's the matter with the baby?" he asked calmly.

I tried to control my anger but my hormones got the best of me again. "You freaking want to know what the problem with the baby is? Well the baby is kicking like crazy! Do you even know what that feels like? Well of course you don't because you're not pregnant! It is definitely not a pleasant feeling! And you know it kind of hurts. Every time I try to fall asleep the kicking wakes me up. I'm extremely exhausted. This happens almost every night." By now I was near tears.

Nick placed a hand on my back. "Ssh babe it's okay. Relax." He spoke soothingly into my ear.

"No it's not okay. I am a horrible mother for being like this just because the baby is kicking and I'm a horrible wife for waking you up in the middle of the night. You should just put yourself out of the misery now and leave me. It'll save you the trouble in the future. How will you be able to live with me? I'm horrible. I'm giving you full permission to give me a divorce and rid yourself of me." By now I was crying.

He chuckled lightly and wiped the tears away from my face gently with his thumb. "Miley. Baby. Your not a horrible, wife, mother, or person. In fact I think you're a wonderful wife and you'll make an absolute wonderful mother." He turned my face to look me directly in the eyes. "Miley I love you. Never forget that. I will never leave you. You're my everything. Why do you think I married you? That promise I made you was meant forever, and I intended it to be forever. You're the only person I can ever imagine spending the rest of my life with and having kids with. No one can even come close to being as amazing and wonderful as you. "He pulled me in close towards him, my small baby bump the only thing coming between us. He placed his hand on my bulging stomach. He lowered his head. "Why don't you let Mommy sleep for a couple of hours? The tomorrow I'll make sure Mommy eats a big bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream tomorrow."

I stuck my lip out and pouted. "You know I hate chocolate chip cookie dough."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah about that. I kinda only bought that kind when I went grocery shopping yesterday. "

"But you know I only like cookies and cream! Is that why you told me I couldn't come with you?" I was very particular when it came to ice cream, especially now that I was pregnant.

"C'mon Miles you know that chocolate chip cookie dough is better. And the cookies and cream was all the way on the bottom. I really didn't feel like bending."

I put my hand to my chest and gasped. "So your telling me, your pregnant wife, that you didn't get me my ice cream because you didn't feel like bending you damn legs?"

He gulped. "I will definitely get you your ice cream tomorrow."

I smiled sweetly at him. "I love you."

He chuckled. "Where'd that come from?"

"I just thought I'd let you know after my little ice cream bitch fit."

"I love you too and marrying you was the best decision that I have ever made in my life."

"Even at eighteen." I looked at him, waiting for his response.

He looked right back at me. "Especially at eighteen." And with that he kissed my head and my stomach. "I was even sure of that when I was seven years old. There is no way I would ever change my mind now." I snuggled in closer to him as he kept his hand on my stomach and rubbed it around in circles. The baby didn't kick after that.

I looked over and saw that he had fallen asleep, his hand still resting on my growing stomach.

Well there you have it. My name's Miley Ray Cyrus and I'm eighteen, almost nineteen years old and five months pregnant. Nick and I got married seven months ago, the best seven months of my life. Now you all may be wondering how exactly did all this happen? How did things get to where they are?

This is all because of one promise he made to me when we were seven years old.

That is the reason we are here now.

That is the reason we have gotten through so much together.

Our story is a long on that takes pace throughout the span of our short lives.

Our story proves that promises are meant to be kept.

I snuggled into Nick's chest, pulled the covers over my head, and drifted off to a wonderland of peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>

**I need to know what you guys think to continue. So I got stuck with the original story so I decided to start over. It will be different!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Someone copied my story!

**So I am officially done with this story. I went on fan fiction and found out that someone had copied my idea for this story and title, but made it a Miley and Mikayla story! I am so mad! Thank you Heart Skillz! I loved writing this story but I'm done now. Thank you to everyone who read it. I have started writing a new story so we'll see how that goes.**


End file.
